


Sunday Interrupted

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, M/M, Obviously set sometime in season 3, Worried Magnus Bane, because Lorenzo Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: Lorenzo interrupts Malec's Sunday...





	Sunday Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so impressed by my summary writing skills, just wow.

 Magnus is keeping his expression as controlled as possible when he lets his least favorite person into his loft, and barely manages to keep his tone polite as he excuses himself to go find the official papers that he needs to hand over to the other man.

 He could have summoned them of course, but he needed the space to find his footing, especially after his one peaceful morning with Alexander in what seems like forever, was being interrupted by Lorenzo Rey of all people.

 It seems though that he took too long, because when he returns, his boyfriend is standing there, in the living room and very much in the face of the new High Warlock of Brooklyn.

 He’s still shirtless and his sweat pants are riding low on his waist, his feet are bare and the state of his hair gives away all the wicked things they were doing in bed, but regardless of all that, he’s standing tall and cutting an intimidating figure for it.

 There’s an expression of cold fury that Magnus has never seen on his lover’s face before and his hands are clenched at his side, clearly itching for a bow.

 “Mr. Rey, make no mistake, three out of the five factions in this city are loyal to Magnus and _only Magnus_ , I will work with you solely because Magnus doesn’t want to see his people suffer or lose the progress we’ve made, but there will be no professional relationship between us. My people will remain allies to the warlocks in this city, but I am _not_ a friend to you and _this is not your city_ ”

 Magnus’s throat goes dry at the sight, his heart picking up a stuttering new rhythm at hearing such blatant loyalty which, while not surprising, is still very much a new experience to him.

 “Your papers Rey” he says neutrally, moving to Alec’s side and extending the file towards the other man.

 “My offer stands Mr. Lightwood, you’ll be wise to take it” Lorezo says, instantly causing Magnus to turn questioningly in Alec’s direction, but his lover’s expression is as stoic as ever.

 It only makes the worry spike in Magnus’s chest and the minute he can sense Lorenzo leave the perimeter set by his wards, he turns to Alexander, hand already on his heart.

 “Alexander, do not make an enemy out of him darling” he warns, all too aware of the things his fellow warlock was capable of.

 “Too late, I already want to gut his slimy ass like a fish” Alec informs, the bite in his words already disappearing as his hand settles on Magnus’s own chest in a perfect mirror.

 “He is powerful Alec, do not underestimate him” Magnus insists because it was important that Alec really understands the situation they were in.

 “Mags” Alec’s tone has gone soft now, clearly having read the worry in his eyes “You don’t have to worry about me”

 “Of course I do Alec, Lorenzo is not someone to be taken lightly. I want you to promise to be careful about this. I don’t know what he’s truly after but he is old and clever and knows all too well when to attack and where to find your weak spots”     

 Magnus knows he sounds tense and that his tone is harsher than he intended it to be, but Alec doesn’t seem bothered when he snakes his other hand up to cup Magnus’s face and pull him in for a kiss.

 For a moment, he sinks into the soft lips pressing invitingly against his, allows Alec to scratch blunt nails lightly across the buzzed hair behind his ears, simply melts into the inviting warmth that is his boyfriend, before dread and common sense having him rip himself away.

 “Alexander!” Magnus’s tone is cold now, irate “You are not listening to a word of warning and this kind of nephilim overconfidence is what makes your species die young!”

 It’s an uncalled for attack, he knows that, regrets it the moment the words leave his lips but he’s been on edge for weeks now and Lorenzo Rey interrupting his Sunday morning was clearly his snapping point.

 Alec remains calm however, and keeps his expression blank as he straightens, his hands immediately latching behind his back in his typical soldier’s stance.

 “Lorenzo Rey is a threat and one that should be dealt with caution.” Alec says  plainly “Magnus, I hear you” 

 The tension bleeds out of Magnus in an instant and he wraps his arms defensively over his chest, feeling suddenly cold and too far away from Alec. Almost as if sensing it, Alec steps forward, carefully cupping his face, this time with both hands and pressing a kiss against his temple.

 “I’ll be careful”

 “I hope that’ll be enough” Magnus mumbles against Alec’s chest, knowing that it was only Alec’s title that has kept his adversary from going after his boyfriend already.

 “It will be Magnus” Alec assures easily, a confidence that Magnus questions immediately, only to have the younger man sigh and pull back slightly. There’s hesitation in those beloved hazel eyes but whatever Alec reads in Magnus’s own expression, causes it to morph into resolve.

 “Because you’re forgetting something Magnus” Alec’s tone is chiding and Magnus can only watch, confused as Alec takes a moment to flick his gaze away, around the room and then back to directly meet Magnus’s eyes.

 “Magnus, I live with you. I’m constantly surrounded by your magic. I can sense your wards and most traces of magic because I’m attuned to it now. I know what kind of spells takes more energy and how far to push to drain a powerful warlock and weaken him. I see you, I’ve read some of the books you keep here, and I’ve learned more about warlocks and your history in the last year than I have my whole life.”

 The admission is honest and should really not surprise Magnus, Alec was curious by nature and observant too. Not to mention, he always tried to understand things that were important to Magnus, asked to learn about the history of Magnus’s people that wasn’t the clave’s biased recordings.

 He’s listened to hours of Magnus explaining the art forms within magic, hours of Magnus talking about ingredients in his potions or the science of creating portals. His ability to recognize when Magnus was exerting himself too much was uncanny, because he really did know the limits and demands on his power.

 It had just never occurred to Magnus that all of that information could be used against him. But no, not against him, Alec would never use any of that against Magnus, not to mention he was equally open to answering any stray curiosities Magnus had entertained about shadowhunters or share any new details on the inner workings of the clave.

 “I never thought of that” He finally admits quietly and Alec is immediately there, apology clear in his expression.

 “I don’t ever want you to think of that Magnus, I – I can never hurt you or use any of that in any way that’ll break your trust” His plea is sincere, like all things Alec Lightwood and Magnus can’t help but smile softly at him.

 “I didn’t think you would darling” He assures “And if it helps keep you alive, I have nothing to complain about”

 Alec steps further into his space then, his breath warm on Magnus’s skin as he solemnly says “I don’t stand a chance against Lorenzo Rey, not if he’s even half as powerful as you. But I won’t be caught off guard, I promise”

 Magnus cannot help but sigh, allowing the last of his worries to seep away so he can focus on this moment with Alexander.

 “I suppose it doesn’t matter either way, I might not be High Warlock of Brooklyn, but I’m still enough to keep a single shadowhunter safe”

 And he knew that would always be true, Magnus would stop at nothing to keep his Alexander safe and Lorenzo and anyone else would do well to keep their distance from his shadowhunter.

 And as long as Alec was safe, and by his side, it would be enough for him, Magnus would be fine.   

 “You’re more than just enough Magnus” Alec whispers with certainty, clearly noticing the shifting mood within Magnus, the sign of the storm having passed and allowing himself to relax as well “You’re everything”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
